Vidas Entrecruzadas Carlisle Esme
by Las Mosqueteras Cullen
Summary: Reto Cullen-Swan; Los hermanos Swan organizan una fiesta de disfraces donde mas de uno encontrara a su alma gemela detras de un antifaz. Historias  paralelas de 4 parejas.Cuatro visiones distintas de escrituras en un mismo mundo: Fan Fiction.1 historia


**Los personajes en esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la magnifica Stephanie Meyers. La historia es obra de mi cabesita loca.**

* * *

*******Carlisle*******

Cansado de ser el chico responsable, el que menos se divierte según mis amigos, el rígido y estricto futuro doctor, decidí acceder a los ruegos de mis hermanos y asistir a una fiesta de disfraces.

—Vamos hermano te divertirás, además seremos el centro de atención. — me dijo mi hermana.

—Ok. Asistiré, hoy seré libre— le respondí

Oh no me he presentado. Mi nombre es _Carlisle Cullen_, tengo 26 años y estoy por graduarme como cardiólogo. Soy el mayor de 4 hermanos y el responsable de los otros 3. Nuestros padres murieron cuando yo tenía 17 años y de ahí en adelante me hice cargo de mis hermanos. Después de mi están los mellizos _Rosalie _y _Jasper _de 23 años y el menor de todos _Edward_ de 22. No ha sido fácil, pero siempre hemos sido muy unidos y formamos un gran equipo.

No puedo decir que nos han faltados las cosas materiales, porque al morir nuestros padres nos dejaron muy bien protegidos. Se supone que yo como el mayor me haría cargo de los negocios, pero no se me dan muchos los números y la administración, ese es terreno de Jasper, quien heredó esa parte de mi padre, además posee un don especial, él es persuasivo y es capaz de calmar hasta la más furiosa fiera, cosa que es de mucha utilidad cuando se trata de su melliza.

Jasper es la mente maestra detrás de Cullens Invertions & associated. Rose como le decimos de cariño a mi hermana, se encargará pronto del área legal de la empresa, ella está estudiando leyes, aunque trabaja en la empresa desde que puede. Por último nos queda Edward, él es el músico de la familia, pero estudia relaciones publicas y publicidad.

Cada uno tenemos características diferentes, aunque la mas difícil es Rose, como bien dice este nombre ella es como una rosa, hermosa y frágil a la vista, pero cuando tratas de arrancarla se te entierran las espinas. No creo que haya ser capaz de resistirla, ni de aguantarla. Jasper es muy tranquilo, aunque en los negocios es un gran estratega, siempre va dos pasos delante de sus contrarios. He visto a muchos dejarse llevar por su apariencia y juventud, pero terminan siendo derrotados. Edward es el mas reservado, tiene pocos amigos y aunque las chicas prácticamente se le arrojan y lo acosan, él no acepta estar con ninguna. He sentido temor de haber hecho algo malo con él.

—¿Otra vez viendo las fotos? — sentí un deje de tristeza en la voz del menor de mis hermanos.

—Sí. Solo recordaba como éramos antes de su partida—

— Tu solías ser divertido— me sonrió

— Cierto y mucho mas irresponsable— completé

—¿De verdad nos vas a acompañar esta noche? —

— Si. Ya se lo prometí a Rose—

—¿Puedo pedirte algo? —

— Si, bueno trataré de concedértelo—

— Solo quiero que hoy seas tú—

— No entiendo ¿A que te refieres? — Sus palabras me confundían

— Me gustaría que esta noche no fueras Carlisle, el hombre serio y responsable. Solo se tu, disfruta, olvídate de las responsabilidades. Actúa como los 26 años que tienes. Ríete, baila, haz lo que te plazca, hasta si te llevas a una linda chica y tienes sexo desenfrenado, esta bien. Permítete ser libre. — No podía creer las palabras que salían de la boca de mi hermano, pero mi cabeza iba grabando cada una de ellas.

—¿Por qué me pides eso Edward? — pregunté confundido.

—No tiene que haber un por qué, pero tu has dejado de vivir tu vida y juventud por nosotros y no quiero que te sigas volviendo un viejo amargado, ya con Rose basta— en esto se burlo.

—¡Oye! Mira quien habla de amargado. — chilló de Rose entrando por la puerta de mi habitación.

—¿Qué en esta casa no saben tocar la puerta antes de entrar? — pregunté.

—No se, pregúntate si nos lo enseñaste— me contestó Rose — Además ni te quejes que te vine a traer tu disfraz y creo que Eddi tiene razón—Mi hermano menor gruñó y le dio una mirada de muerte por el famoso nombrecito que ella le había puesto.

Rose me entregó una bolsa y me indicó que fuera a probármelo. Entre en el baño e hice lo que me pidió. El disfraz no era para nada incomodo, era un esmoquin negro, acompañado de una camisa blanca, con una capa y un sombrero igualmente negros. Cuando salí mi hermana me miro unos segundos, camino a mi alrededor y sonrió complacida.

—Perfecto, solo falta la mascara y el bastón—

—¿Mascara? Puedo saber de quien o que estoy disfrazado—

—Ummm, lo sabrás esta noche cuando lo tenga todo listo. Ahora me voy a revisar a los otros dos.—

—Si su majestad, aquí sus fieles súbditos hacemos lo que usted ordene— solté con una nota de sarcasmo

—Así me gusta— dijo saliendo de la habitación— Ahh y ya te lo puedes quitar.

—¡GRACIAS ALTEZA!—grité

Las horas fueron pasando y como era sábado ninguno tenía clases. Después de cenar algo ligero cada uno se dirigió a sus habitaciones. Rose estaba como loca corriendo de un lado al otro revisándonos a cada uno. Al terminar me fui al salón de entrenamiento a esperar, curiosamente ahí ya estaba Jasper.

—¿Tu quién eres? — pregunte

—Un coronel de 1863 en su mejor uniforme— me respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Y tu? —

—No lo se todavía—

—Ummm, Rose y sus misterios— minutos después entró Edward.

—¿Y tu quién eres? — preguntamos Jasper y yo a la vez. Él nos sonrió y pudimos notar unos colmillos un poquito mas grande que los de él.

—El Conde Drácula—

—Ok. Yo soy el único que sigo sin saber—

—Tranquilo, ya estoy aquí y lo sabrás. Chicos en la fiesta hay que mantener la identidad oculta hasta la media noche, así que llevaran un antifaz o en tu caso Carlisle una mascara que es parte de tu disfraz. — Me entregó una máscara blanca que solo cubría un lado de mi rostro y un largo bastón con una carabela en la punta.

—Ujumm. El fantasma de la Opera—exclame. Me encantaba. Cuando todos nos colocamos nuestros antifaces y yo mi mascara, nos miramos y sonreímos.

—Bueno familia, esta noche los Cullen daremos de que hablar— dijo Rose con aire de grandeza.

Salimos de la casa y nos dividimos en dos autos, según ellos por si alguno se le ocurría desaparecer los demás no tuvieran problemas para regresar. Mi hermana y yo nos fuimos en mi hermoso Mercedes negro, mientras que mis hermanos se fueron en el volvo plateado de Edward.

Al llegar, la fiesta era en un lugar que ya conocía. Era una enorme residencia que estaba preparada para fiestas. Ya había estado ahí, era utilizada para las más prestigiosas reuniones. Entramos juntos y todos se voltearon a vernos.

—Eso, admírennos, los Cullen han llegado— susurró Rose

*******Esme*******

—POR FIN, por fin, por fin, llegó el día— Alice saltaba de cama en cama.

—Niña contrólate, te vas a caer y romperte un hueso— dije

—Tranquila Esme, eso se lo dejo a Bella, ella es la propensa a los accidentes— se burló recibiendo un almohadazo de parte de esta.

—¡GUERRA DE ALMOHADAS!— grito Emmett desde la puerta.

—Ni se te ocurra Emmett Swan, porque se hacen cargo solos de la fiesta—

—Ok. Sin guerra, pero arriba. Hay mucho que hacer para esta noche. —

Y bastante sería.

—Hey adivina ¿crees que por fin conozca a la mujer de mi vida? — pregunto mi hermano.

—Esta noche todo puede pasar. Hasta el hecho de que cierta persona venga a la fiesta y nuestra hermana mayor por fin se atreva a presentársele— la mire sorprendida, me asustaba cuando ella hablaba así.

—Ya Ali, deja de presionarla con eso— Bella siempre era mas comprensiva.

Hola mi nombre es Esme Swan, tengo 25 años y soy la mayor de 4 hermanos. Nuestros padres se separaron cuando las mellizas apenas tenían 1 año, por lo que vivíamos la mitad del año con uno y la otra mitad con el otro. Hasta que nuestra madre se volvió a casar y dado a la carrera de su esposo se la pasaba viajando y nosotros pasamos a vivir definitivamente con nuestro padre. Charlie Swan nuestro padre tenia una agencia de seguridad de las mas prestigiosas del país, además de la herencia de los abuelos Swan. Todo esto nos ponía en una alta posición social. Ahora vivíamos solos y yo prácticamente era la responsable de todos.

Estudie para diseñadora de interiores y estoy comenzando mi negocio. Después de mi sigue Emmett de 24 años, el trabaja con nuestro padre y estudia administración y por ultimo están las mellizas Isabella Marie, Bella, como le gusta que la llamen, estudia literatura, es una chica que ama los libros y Mary Alice, ella estudia diseño de modas. Como dije antes son muy diferentes o bueno lo somos todos.

Emm es el que nos hace reír todo el tiempo, a pesar de lo enorme que es físicamente su corazón y su alma son los de un niño. Alice es un huracán jamás se esta quieta, es una amante de las compras, ella se encarga de escoger todo lo que nos vamos a poner hasta la ropa de dormir, cosa por la que siempre ella y Bella se pelean, ya que esta es la única que no se lo permite. Bella es la más tranquila, ella no tiene muchos amigos, es muy reservada y no le gusta hablar mucho de sus cosas. Prefiere pasar su tiempo leyendo un libro o escribiendo. Mis hermanos la molestan diciéndole que ella nació con veinte años de más, pero muchas veces creo que es a la más que le afecto la separación de nuestros padres y la inestabilidad en la que vivíamos. Por ultimo estoy yo, me he dedicado a darles amor a mis hermanos, siempre al pendiente de ellos y mi mayor satisfacción es ver que se han convertido en personas de bien.

—ESME, PAPÁ AL TELEFONO— gritó Alice desde la planta baja de nuestra casa.

—Ya voy— respondí

—Está tranquilo— me susurró ella cuando me acerque

—Buenos días papá—

— Buenos días hija. ¿Cómo va todo? —

—Bien, ya los chicos tienen casi todo listo—

—Envié parte de mi personal, pero no piensen que es para limitarlos a ustedes, pero si para cuidar que no pasen incidentes—

—Claro papá, gracias. Le avisare a Emm para que se haga cargo de eso—

—Hija ¿Cómo esta Bella? — papá siempre preguntaba por ella, yo entendía que no era porque fuera su consentida o la favorita, si no porque la considerábamos la mas frágil, pero en el fondo ella era una chica muy fuerte.

—Ella esta bien, sigue igual, ya sabes— contesté

—Últimamente me he estado preguntando ¿Cuál de ustedes por fin me dará la sorpresa de que se ha enamorado? —

—Papa, no empieces con eso—

—Si ya se, todo a su tiempo, pero hija me hago viejo y quiero tener suficiente energía para disfrutar de los nietos— se me escapó una carcajada por la expresión de mi padre.

—Viejo tu, lo dudo. Además tu eres un roble, así que tranquilo.—

—Claro hija, lo que tú digas. Bueno hablamos luego. Cualquier cosa me llamas.—

—Ok papá hablamos. Te quiero viejo— se escuchó su risa y ambos cortamos la llamada.

—ESME SI TERMINASTE SUBE—me gritó Alice desde nuestra habitación.

—YA VOY AMA DE TODA LA MODA, duende maléfico—

—ESCUCHE ESO—desde algún lado escuche también la risa de mi hermano. Comencé a subir la escalera y arriba estaba sentada Bella.

—¿Qué haces ahí? —

—Tuve que huir, esta como una loca poseída— susurró riéndose

—Ok voy a ver como la controlo un poco—

—Por favor, por la paz mental del resto del mundo— su cara era una mezcla de suplica y burla.

Llegue a nuestra habitación común, así le decíamos a una habitación enorme donde teníamos 3 camas, cada uno tenia su propia habitación, pero cuando nos sentíamos nostálgicos dormíamos o nos reuníamos todos en esa habitación, era nuestro lugar especial.

Cuando entre me encontré con todos las cosas que usaríamos en la noche. Alice estaba como loca dando vueltas por la habitación, mientras "hablaba" por celular. Me senté en una de las camas a esperar que ella terminara. No se como cabe tanta energía en un cuerpo tan pequeño. Me quede observándola cuando de pronto ella se detuvo y en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa que me congelo hasta los huesos.

—Y después te molestas cuando te llamo duende maléfico. — le dije mientras la observaba detenidamente.

—Solo te diré, que esta noche te acordaras de mí. ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? —

—Dispara, ya veré si te lo puedo conceder— se acerco y se sentó a mi lado

—Esme esta noche déjate llevar, apaga tu lado racional y responsable. Disfruta todo, compórtate como la edad que tienes, se libre. — me pidió Alice muy seriamente

—¿Por qué me pides eso? —

—Solo quiero que vivas las cosas y experiencias que no te has permitido—

—Alice yo he vivido mi vida como he querido—

—Mientes muy mal— me gire al escuchar la voz de Bella

—¿Qué? — dijimos Alice y yo a la vez

—No me miren así, aunque parezca increíble, estoy de acuerdo con Ali. —

—¿De verdad? Digo ves Esme, hasta Bella lo sabe. — Alice parecía tan sorprendida como yo

—Esme tú te has hecho cargo de nosotros, de cuidarnos y prácticamente educarnos. Ese no era tu trabajo, pero lo hiciste y has dejado de vivir tu vida. Así que como dijo la duende, esta noche vive al máximo. Prométenos que por lo menos lo vas a intentar— Bella se veía tan convencida, las mire a ambas, me parecía increíble, que de las muy pocas veces que las mellizas se ponían de acuerdo tenia que ser para pedirme esto.

—Niñas ustedes saben que las quiero con el alma y aunque no se de donde les salió esto, prometo intentarlo. Quien sabe y si esta noche él esta ahí, como dijo Alice, tal vez me atreva por fin a hablarle. — Se que era casi imposible que él llegara a esa fiesta, de lo que sabía sobre él, una era que era un chico responsable y no asistía a fiestas, pero como dijo mi pequeña duende tal vez esta noche cualquier cosa podría pasar.

—Bien— chillaron ambas y chocaron sus manos.

—¿Quiénes son estas y a donde se llevaron a mis hermanitas? — la cara de Emmett era creo una copia exacta de la mía.

—Que graciosito, ni que nunca estuviéramos de acuerdo en algo. — reprocharon ellas.

—ehh, sin comentarios— dije

—¿Esme tu también? — me preguntó Bella sorprendida

—Lo siento cariño, pero es extraño verlas así. — sonreí. Ellas suspiraron y se miraron un momento. Luego siguieron como si nada hubiera pasado. Salimos de nuestra casa directo al lugar donde seria la fiesta. Allí habían habitaciones así que nos cambiaríamos en ese mismo lugar, para no perder detalle de nada.

Al llegar, ya los de la decoración estaban trabajando, por lo que Alice le tiró todas sus cosas a Emmett y comenzó a dar instrucciones. Yo le hice señas a mis hermanos para que me siguieran al segundo nivel. Emm vio a uno de los empleados de la agencia y le indico que le acompañara. En el camino lo escuche impartiéndole instrucciones, si no fuera por que lo había visto, hubiera jurado que era mi padre el que estaba hablando. En una de las cosas que mi hermano era totalmente serio, era en su trabajo, él sabia que la seguridad tanto de la persona que lo contrataba y la del personal de la agencia eran su prioridad. En este momento creo que su responsabilidad era el doble, ya que eran sus hermanas a las que debían "proteger".

—Aunque no lo crean me siento mas tranquila con los chicos aquí— comenté

—Si definitivamente, papá tomo una decisión muy bien acertada. Esto me hará la noche más fácil. — Reafirmo Em. Llegamos a las habitaciones, Bella y yo procedimos a desempacar las cosas que traíamos de la casa, mientras que mi hermano se fue a coordinar al resto de la seguridad.

Luego de terminar me dirigí al primer piso, se supone que yo era la encargada de la decoración, pero estando Alice Swan de por medio, mejor solo la ayudaba. Terminamos a eso de las 4 de la tarde y cuando Ali vio la hora comenzó a gritar que estábamos retrasadas. Subió escaleras arriba corriendo y al entrar en la habitación se sorprendió de ver que Bella ya se había bañado. Con un gesto me envió a mí, creo que se le olvido quien era la mayor, pero aun así me fui al baño. Encendí en agua caliente y me metí. Por mi mente fluyeron algunas imágenes de él.

Como la primera vez que lo vi, estaba trabajando en la cafetería de la universidad y él estaba sentado en una mesa alejada. Llegué a donde estaba para tomar su orden, él no despego la vista de los libros y me dijo que si tenia algo que lo ayudara a calmar un colapso nervioso. Sonreí un poco y le indiqué que vería que encontraba. Me acerqué a la cocina y me acordé que siempre llevaba conmigo un sobre de un té que me ayudaba a calmarme. Lo preparé y se lo llevé, aun sin despegar sus ojos de los libros lo tomó.

Cuando se fue me dejo una gran propina, cosa que no necesitaba, trabajaba hay solo por ayudar aun amigo. Al otro día volvió y me pidió los mismo, así ha pasado en estas dos semanas, llega con sus libros y se sienta en la misma mesa, ya ni tan siquiera le preguntó solo le preparo el té y él me dice un gracias sin mirar. Todos me dicen que le hable, que haga algo mas que servirle ese té, pero no me atrevo.

Tal vez sea hora de cambiar de estrategia, no esperar a que él se de tiempo de levantar la vista y se fije que yo estoy ahí.

"Decidido si esta noche, por alguna extraña razón del destino, él se presenta en la fiesta, hare algo mas que hablarle" si él supiera lo que me hace sentir. Como mi corazón late desenfrenado, nada más de saberlo cerca y de las veces que me siento tras el mostrador a observarlo. "Oh si, Esme la acosadora"

—Esta noche si apareces, juro que me conocerás y hare que nunca te olvides de mí— susurre

—Esme ya sal del baño, que es tardísimo— me dijo Alice tocando a mi puerta.

—Ya estoy saliendo. — me envolví en la toalla y salí. Bella estaba sentada en la cama y Ali la estaba peinando.

—¿Puedes seguir aquí un momento en lo que yo me ducho? — me acerqué y tomé su lugar, ella me explicó lo que quería y procedí a continuar. Alice salió corriendo y se metió al baño. Casi terminaba cuando ella abrió la puerta, miró con detenimiento y sonrió complacida. Luego nos fuimos arreglando y al terminar nuestro hermano entro ya disfrazado. Alice llevaba un hermoso vestido largo del estilo de 1800, según ella ese día conocería a un coronel de esa época.

La que mas me sorprendió fue Bella, Ali la había metido en un sensual traje rojo también parecía antiguo, Pero era bastante revelador, cosa que no la tenia muy contenta. Su piel parecía de porcelana y tenia un brillo especial. Mi vestido también era antiguo, era blanco era en una especie de encaje, las mangas era pegadas a los brazos hasta los codos donde se abrían como una campana, era cruzado al frente y por debajo llevaba un bustier con bastante pedrería de colores. No entendí cual era el motivo de Alice al querer que nos vistiéramos así, pero era mejor no contradecirla. Por el contrario mi enorme hermano estaba vestido de El Zorro. Como era regla de la fiesta que nadie debería revelar su identidad hasta las 12 de la media noche, se nos entrego un antifaz a cada una. La mayoría de la gente había llegado, cuando estuvimos en la parte de arriba de la escalera, escuchamos algo de bullicio. Emmett se acercó a los de seguridad y yo me asome un poco. Mi corazón se detuvo, por más que estuviera disfrazado yo lo reconocí. En la entrada estaba el acompañado de 2 chicos y una despampanante rubia. Mi corazón dio un vuelco, pero respire profundo, al ver el parecido físico entre ellos. Definitivamente esta era mi noche y no la iba a desaprovechar. Mire a mis hermanas y volví a ver aquella sonrisa maquiavélica en el rostro de la duende. No se porque sentí que ella tenia algo que ver con su presencia.

—Los Cullen han llegado— susurró mi hermano

—¿Los Cullen? — pregunté

—Si, ellos son 4 hermanos al igual que nosotros, aunque ellos son tres hombres y una mujer— me explicó

—Además a pesar de lo jóvenes que son, ellos tienen un gran imperio. — continuó Alice

—Parece que ustedes están muy bien informados— comente

—Como sea, ya es hora de bajar— Bella parecía no prestar mucha atención.

—Atención, en este momento bajaran sus anfitriones. Es un honor presentarles a Los Swan— Nos anuncio uno de los empleados, se escucharon aplausos y Em comenzó a descender, se paro al pie de la escalera donde espero a que una por una bajáramos. Fui la última, por un breve segundo lo busqué con la mirada y una leve sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro. Mientras descendía algo en mi cabeza hizo un click, él estaba disfrazado del fantasma de la opera y mi vestido era el de Christine, el amor de dicho personaje. Mire a Alice y me percate que allí entre los hermanos Cullen había uno disfrazado de militar de los años 1800, con mi cabeza en alto me reuní con ellos al final de la escalera y tomé la palabra.

—Bienvenidos sean todos, nos alegra contar con su presencia, espero que esta noche sea tan grata para ustedes como para nosotros. —

—AHORA A BAILAR, QUE SUENE LA MUSICA— grito Emmett.

*******Carlisle*******

Cuando anunciaron a los anfitriones no pude evitar quedarme observando detenidamente como descendían, el primero era un chico bastante grande y fornido, luego le siguió una joven de pequeña estatura, ella se movía con una gracia increíble, en ese momento me pareció escuchar a mi hermano Jasper suspirar luego descendió otra joven que llevaba un vestido rojo, ella era de piel blanca la verdad me parecía una muñeca de porcelana, pero la que me dejo sin palabras fue la ultima. A pesar de que llevaba un antifaz como todos, su sonrisa hizo que mi corazón saltara. Mi hermana soltó una risilla extraña, pero ni tan siquiera la miré. Mis ojos estaban en ella, quien por casualidad estaba vestida de la pareja de mi personaje. Cuando habló su voz me resulto familiar, pero por mas que intente no recordaba de dónde.

La fiesta comenzó y mis hermanos se fueron dispersando. Alguien se paro a mi lado, pero yo solo la buscaba a ella.

—Hola Carlisle ¿Qué extraño que estés tu aquí? Si Irina supiera no me creería. — Irina ese era un detalle que no había hablado con mis hermanos.

—Hola Tanya ¿Cómo estas? También me da gusto verte. — La verdad es que de las hermanas Denali ella era la que menos me agradaba.

—¿Acaso le dijiste a ella que vendrías a esta fiesta? — pregunto maliciosamente Tanya

—Querida, por si te has dado cuenta vine con mis hermanos, con tu hermana no hablo hace dos días ya que esta en un área incomunicada. —

—Oh y por eso aprovechaste para salir de juerga— estaba a punto de perder la paciencia.

—Tanya basta, déjalo tranquilo, él es libre de hacer lo que quiera. — Le reclamo Kate  
—Buenas noches Kate— saludé amablemente

—Buenas noches Carlisle, es un gusto verte. — me saludo esta

—Igualmente Kate— mientras Kate alejaba a Tanya de mí, la vi pasar. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y no pude evitar sonreír.

—Eso hermano, recuerda, se libre, ve por ella. — mire a mi lado y vi como Edward se alejaba riéndose.

Por primera vez apagué mi lado pensante y la seguí. La encontré parada sola al lado de la piscina. Se veía hermosa, podría jurar que hasta parecía un ángel.

—Al fin te dignas en mirarme— sonrió

—No se a que te refieres, si desde que bajaste la escalera, no he podido apartar mis ojos de ti—

—Será— contestó sonriendo

—No se porque, pero me parece que te conozco de algún lado—

—No se tu, pero yo si se quien eres. Eres Carlisle Cullen, estas en tu ultimo año de medicina, lo que te causa mucho stress, sueles sentarte en la cafetería de la universidad con tus libros y no te levantas o miras a tu alrededor hasta que llega la hora de irte al hospital— me quedé casi sin palabras al escucharla.

—Wao, sabes mucho de mi y yo solo se que te apellidas Swan y que eres la mujer mas hermosa que he visto—

—Gracias, para ser la primera vez que me has mirado, creo estar complacida— se acercó poco a poco y mi corazón se acelero. Extendí mi mano un poco y ella la tomó. A pesar de los guantes que llevaba no pude evitar sentir el calor, que emanaban sus manos.

—¿Bailamos? — pregunte

—Claro, esta noche todo lo que tú quieras—

—Umm. Mira que me lo tomare en serio—

—Eso espero— nos dirigimos a la pista y allí deslicé una de mis manos por su cintura y la pegue a mí. La música que sonaba era suave, lo que nos envolvía en un ambiente de romance y hasta seducción. Nuestros rostros quedaron tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración en mi piel. Su olor me tenia envuelto.

—¿Dónde has estado toda mi vida? — le pregunte al oído

—Justo frente a ti, pero nunca has levantado tus ojos para verme—

—Eso me suena a reproche—

—Para nada, solo que esta noche estoy decidida a que por fin me veas, me sientas y me recuerdes siempre. —Nos acercamos aun más y nuestros labios se rozaron. Aquello desencadeno un calor por todo mi cuerpo. Ella sonrió y así nos mantuvimos unidos hasta que la canción terminó.

—Quiero saber más de ti ¿Podemos hablar en algún otro lugar?— ella tomó mi mano y me condujo entre la gente. Al llegar a un lado de la escalera soltó mi mano y me indico que ella subiría primero, que después lo hiciera yo. La vi acercarse a uno de los de seguridad y le dijo algo. Luego subió, a mitad de escalera se giró y dijo un _te espero_. Aguarde unos minutos y el mismo hombre de seguridad con el que ella había hablado, se acercó y me indico que lo siguiera.

Camine escaleras arriba y él me señaló una habitación al final de pasillo. Llegué allí y la puerta estaba medio abierta, entre pero no vi a nadie. Hasta que sentí que alguien me abrazó por la espalda.

—No puedo creer que por fin pueda tenerte así de cerca— me susurró

—¿Por qué si me conoces, nunca me habías hablado? —

—Si te había hablado, pero hoy no quiero hablar, hoy quiero sentir— en su tono de voz sentía dulzura y a la vez pasión. Me gire poco a poco sin romper su agarre, hasta quedar frente a frente. Por un momento las palabras de mi hermano resonaron en mi cabeza y la promesa de que hoy seria libre.

—Pues creo que somos dos, esta noche quiero acompañarte al cielo— me acerqué nuevamente a sus labios y la pegué más contra mi cuerpo.

—Ummm, el cielo, eso me parece tentador. ¿Estas seguro? Después no vale arrepentirse. — pasó sus manos subiendo por mi pecho hasta llegar a colocarlas en mi cuello. La bese con pasión, demostrándole así que tan seguro estaba.

—¿Sientes arrepentimiento en mi? Porque yo solo quiero estar aquí y no moverme nunca. —

—Bueno, creo que aun me quedan dudas, tal vez puedas seguir mostrándome tu punto. — Volvimos a unir nuestros labios y me sumergí en aquel dulce sabor que tenían sus labios. Nos fuimos moviendo hasta llegar cerca de la cama. La observé un momento a ver si había duda en ella, pero solo encontré una hermosa sonrisa. Retire la máscara que en ese momento me era molesta.

Mis manos fueron delineando las formas de su cuerpo, subí hasta su rostro para retirar antifaz, pero ella no me lo permitió.

—Aun no, por favor—

—Tu conoces mi rostro, sabes mi nombre y tu para mi eres un misterio. —

—Prometo que pronto lo sabrás— rozó mis labios con sus dedos, los retuve y bese. Volvimos a unirnos en un dulce beso que fue subiendo de tono. Llevé mis manos al lado donde su vestido se serraba y lo solté.

*******Esme*******

No se de donde estaba reuniendo toda la fuerza, pero había apagado mi lado racional y me estaba dejando llevar por mis sentimientos. Las apalabras de mis hermanas resonaron en mi cabeza, "vive", y eso era lo que estaba haciendo. Cada beso, cada caricia enviaba choques de vida a mi corazón. Por fin estaba entre sus brazos, probaba sus labios, tocaba su piel, por fin lo tenía para mí como tantas veces lo había soñado.

Sentí como sus manos soltaron lo que sostenía mi vestido unido, introdujo las manos y me tomó de la cintura. De pronto se alejó, lo mire extrañada, pero él me sonrió.

—Estos guantes son un impedimento para sentir tu piel— Sin pensarlo dos veces lo ayude a quitárselos y los arroje a un lado. Me miró detenidamente y volvió a tomarme de la cintura pegándome a él. Pensé que me iba a besar nuevamente, pero se acerco a mi oído. —Te deseo, has despertado un fuego en mí que no sabía que existía—

—Yo solo quiero que esta noche me hagas el amor, sin pensar en más nada. Hoy seremos tú y yo solamente— Nos volvimos a besar, pero esta vez era con más anhelo. Comencé a quitar su capa, luego el esmoquin hasta llegar a los botones de su camisa. Me separé un poco de él y fui abriéndolo uno a uno mientras dejaba suaves besos en las parte que se iban descubriendo. Cuando llegué al último levanté la mirada y le di una sonrisa bastante seductora. Lo sentí respirar profundo.

Volví a subir, esta vez pasando mis manos desde su bien formado abdomen hasta su hermoso pecho, recorriendo sus hombros hasta retirar la camisa totalmente de su delicioso cuerpo. "Rayos Esme suenas como una pervertida" ignore a mi subconsciente y continué.

—Eso ha sido demasiado sensual— susurró—Ahora me toca— dejo un suave beso en mis labios y se alejo un poco. Me dio la vuelta y comenzó a besar la parte atrás de mi cuello. —Me estas volviendo loco, tu olor me tiene hechizado—

Con mucha delicadeza retiró mi vestido dejándome solo el bustier y una muy diminuta tanga. Siguió besando mi cuello y fue descendiendo por mi espalda me giró nuevamente y comenzó ha regresar el camino recorrido pero ahora de frente. Cuando llegué al centro de mis pechos no pude evitar contener la respiración. Me miró divertido y siguió su camino hasta llegar a mis labios. El simple roce de sus labios me estaba llevando al cielo. Nos envolvimos en un beso capaz de encender aquel lugar. Como si supiera de que cordón tirar, desamarro el bustier dejándome prácticamente desnuda.

—Estamos en desigualdad— comenté— ahora tú tienes mas ropa que yo. — Comencé a acariciar su pecho, quería grabarme cada parte de él, descendí por su abdomen hasta llegar al borde de su pantalón, allí me detuve un momento, deslicé mis dedos por el borde mientras devoraba sus labios. Encontré el botón y lo abrí, bajé el cierre y los pantalones cayeron a sus pies, él los pateó fuera y volvimos a besarnos. Había llevado sus manos a mi cintura, pero comenzó a bajarlas hasta encontrar mi trasero, le dio un suave apretón, lo que provoco que me pegara más a él.

Con mucha delicadeza me recostó sobre la cama y él se posiciono a mi lado, sin separarnos ni un momento. Algo dentro de mí me gritó que esto era una locura, pero él lo borro cuando sus manos comenzaron a acariciar mis pechos. Tomó un pezón entre sus dedos y lo masajeó, logrando así que un gemido se escapara de mi garganta. Volvió a sonreír, esta vez contra mis labios. Comenzó a besar mi cuello y fue descendiendo hasta llegar a mi pecho derecho, le dio una mirada, luego a mí y lo metió en su boca. El contacto de sus labios y el roce de su lengua, casi provocan que tenga un orgasmo en ese momento. Luego cambio al otro, succionando, besando y lamiéndolos como la más deliciosa fruta. Sentí su mano descender por mi estomago hasta llegar a mis caderas, dio un leve apretón y continuo.

—Me encanta esta pieza, lástima que tengamos que deshacernos de ella pronto— me dijo pasando uno de sus dedos por el borde de mi ya bastante húmeda tanga. Continúo por todo el borde entre mis muslos, dejando un cosquilleo a su paso.

—Estas jugando con fuego— le dije con mi voz entrecortada

—Ummm, pues quiero quemarme— dicho esto sus dedos pasaron dentro de mi tanga y comenzaron a acariciar mis labios inferiores. —Estas tan húmeda, quiero probarte ¿Me lo permites?— me sorprendió que todavía en aquel momento, se dedicara a pedirme permiso.

—Te dije que esta noche todo lo que tú quieras. — me guiñó un ojo, sacó su mano y se movió de mi lado. Me sentí extraña, de pronto sentí frio. Estaba envuelta en esa sensación de pérdida cuando lo sentí besando mis piernas. Con mucha calma las separó y fue dejando un camino de besos mientras ascendía.

—Hueles deliciosamente dulce— dio un brinco, cuando su aliento chocó en mi centro. Tomó la tanga de ambos lado y la fue bajando, no se porque pero creo que disfrutaba torturarme. —¿Por fin me dirás tu nombre o tendré que arrancarlo de tus labios? —

—Aún no—

—Ok, entonces tendré que hacerte hablar— dicho esto acerco su boca a mi intimidad. Mi respiración se detuvo, sentí sus labios besándome, después sentí su lengua recorriéndome por completo. —Hueles delicioso y sabes aun mejor— todo mi cuerpo estaba comenzando a temblar. Con dos de sus dedos separo mi labios y con los de su otra mano comenzó acariciarme, solo rosaba mi sensible piel sin llegar a tocar mi centro.

—Me estas volviendo loca— chille y él se carcajeo

—¿Tu nombre? — rozo mi clítoris y gemí.

—Aún no— respondí casi sin aire. Remplazó sus mágicos dedos por su lengua y juró que bajé al infierno y casi subí al cielo. Masajeaba mi centro haciendo círculos, en algún momento me tomó de las caderas evitando que me moviera.

—¿Todavía no? —preguntó divertidito y sabiendo a lo que se refería negué con mi cabeza, porque si abría mi boca de seguro gritaría. En vez del roce que estaba haciendo, sus labios succionaron con fuerza. Arqueé mi espalda de fuertemente como reacción al placer que me estaba provocando. De pronto uno de sus dedos se introdujo en mí llenando un poco aquel lugar vacio que reclamaba por ser visitado.

Comenzó a bombardear con suavidad y luego aumentaba el ritmo, llevándome al descontrol. Sentí como el fuego se acumulaba en mi interior y estaba a punto de explotar.

—Me voy a…— no pude continuar, las palabras fueron ahogadas por mis propios gemidos.

—Déjate ir mi amor, quiero beber más de ti. — dijo y luego introdujo un segundo dedo en mi. El bombardeo fue más rápido y su lengua trabajaba aun más en clítoris.

—Ahhh Carlisle— fue lo último que pronuncie mientras explotaba en un delicioso y fuerte orgasmo. Sentí como una vez mas succiono y su lengua recorrió cada parte de mí.

—Wao. Eso fue…—No creo que exista palabra que describa lo que yo acaba de sentir. Él levanto su rostro me miro y sonrió complacido.

—Me alegro que lo disfrutaras tanto como yo. — comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo, pero esta vez rozándome con la punta de su nariz. —Ummm. Hueles a placer. — se posicionó encima de mi y nos besamos, pude sentir mi sabor en sus labios, pero no me desagrado. Sentí su erección rozar contra mi sexo y me encendió.

—Creo que alguien esta celoso— comenté mientras colaba una mano por un lado de su bóxer y tocaba su muy bien listo miembro.

—Lo que esta es ansioso, tiene frio y quiere sentir el calor de tu interior—

—Creo que podremos complacerlo— como pude comencé a quitarle el bóxer, cuando ya no podía mas con las manos, levanté una de mis piernas, y continúe con mi trabajo. Carlisle se levantó un poco para facilitarme las cosas y una vez cerca de sus pies el mismo lo terminó. Cuando regreso a su posición, nuestros sexos entraron en contacto y ambos gemimos. Trato de retirar mi antifaz una vez más, pero no se lo permití.

—Ahora soy yo el que se siente en desventaja, conoces mi nombre y mi rostro— Mire el reloj sobre la mesa un momento.

—Aun no es tiempo— negó con la cabeza, pero comenzó a repartir besos por mi cuello, nuevamente llegó a mis pechos y los devoro. Regresó a mis labios y me besó con pasión.

—¿Estás lista para lo próximo?— sonreí ante su pregunta

—Mejor averígualo tu, eres el médico— no tuve que decir mas, paso su mano por mi centro. —¿Diagnostico? —

—Ummm, completamente lista y completamente mojada. Le diría que usted esta excitada y yo tengo el remedio aquí mismo— tomó mi mano y la llevo a su miembro.

—¿Usted cree que eso me cure? —

—No se si la cure del todo, pero si le dará un delicioso alivio, aunque le advierto que esta terapia puede ser adictiva. —

—Se ve interesante, así que tomare el riesgo— ambos reímos y él me volvió a besar. Se levantó un momento y lo vi buscar algo en su pantalón, cuando regreso traía un condón en sus manos. Me miró con algo de pena, pero yo solo me arrodille en la cama y se lo arrebate de las manos.

Él parecía sorprendido, lo abrí y me acerque a él. Le guiñe un ojo y él levantó una ceja. Me senté en el borde de la cama quedando a la altura de su amiguito. Mire hacia arriba y su cara era de total desconcierto. Lo tomé con una mano y deje un suave beso en la punta. Escuche un gruñido, saqué el condón de su empaque y procedí a colocárselo. No se como lo logre, pero lo hice.

—¡Dios! ¿Por qué tienes que hacer todo tan jodidamente sensual? —

—Ummm, no se, creo que tu provocas eso en mi— contesté con una sonrisa. Me deslice nuevamente hasta el centro de la cama y con un dedo le indique que me acompañara. Nuevamente se acomodó entre mis piernas, volvimos a besarnos y acariciarnos.

Se acomodó en mi centro, me dio una ultima mirada como pidiendo permiso y yo solo asentí. Sentí como poco a poco fue entrando en mí, hasta llenarme por completo. Nos quedamos un momento sin movernos, nuestras respiraciones eran irregulares. Luego comenzó a moverse despacio, pero en un ritmo que me enloquecía.

—Esme— susurré. Él se detuvo un momento y nuestras miradas se volvieron a encontrar.

— Gracias— dijo mientras entraba profundo en mí. Gemí tan fuerte que creo que alguien pudo haberme escuchado. Seguimos en aquel frenesí de pasión, hasta que en algún momento logre girarnos y esta vez fui yo quien quede sobre él. Comencé a moverme hasta que encontramos nuevamente el ritmo, sentí el calor nuevamente, estaba apunto de tener mi orgasmo y se lo indique.

—Quiero que llegues conmigo— casi suplique

—Amor ya…— sentí cuando mis paredes se cerraron a su alrededor y en ese momento tire de mi antifaz, dejándole ver por fin mi rostro.

—Car lis le— gemí con fuerza

—Esme…AHH— y ahí juntos gritando nuestros nombres, tocamos el cielo. Me desplome sobre él y junte nuestros labios.

—Gracias— le dije con la poca voz que me quedaba. Aunque me hubiese gustado decirle que lo amaba.

—Gracias a ti, mi hermoso ángel— me abrazó con fuerza y me giró, para quedar sobre mí. Pasó sus dedos por mi rostro y besó la punta de mi nariz— eres perfecta—

—No lo soy, soy solo una simple humana—

—Suhhh, para mi eres perfecta, hermosa, tu rostro refleja dulzura. — besó mis labios nuevamente. Rodo hacia un lado, saliendo de mí y dejándome una sensación de vacío. Jaló una sabana y nos cubrió. Nos quedamos dormidos.

Me desperté desorientada al escuchar un suave toque en la puerta. Me levante con cuidado de no despertarlo y fui a ver quien era. Al abrir me encontré con Bella.

—Lamento despertarte ¿Te vas a quedar? Yo me voy a la casa. — La miré y miré adentro de la habitación. La realidad me golpeo de frente. Me había acostado con el hombre que amaba, pero que pasaría cuando él despertara. De pronto sentí miedo de todo lo que él pudiera pensar de mí. Así que decidí mejor salir de ahí y quedarme con aquel hermoso recuerdo.

— Espera me voy contigo— susurre. Ella me miro extrañada, pero no dijo nada. Entré en la habitación busque mis cosas, me puse algo cómodo. Recogí todo, busque mi bolso, saque una libreta de notas que tenia escribí una nota, la coloque encima de la almohada junto con mi antifaz y un sobre de aquel té que siempre preparaba para él. Bese por ultima vez sus labios y con lagrimas en mis ojos, Salí de allí.

*******Carlisle*******

—Esme— ese era el nombre que se grabaría en mi corazón desde ese momento.

Con ella hice el amor, no era simple sexo. Ella era hermosa, cuando se quito aquel antifaz, descubrí el rostro más hermoso que había visto. El rostro de la mujer que quería a mi lado para siempre. Verlo cada mañana al despertar.

Despertar, despertar… abrí mis ojos al no sentir el calor de su cuerpo a mi lado. Ya había amanecido, busque por la habitación desorientado. Me sentí frustrado al notar que ella ya no estaba. Rodé en la cama y choque contra algo. Ahí estaba su antifaz, una nota y algo mas que parecía un sobre de te.

_Mi amor perdóname, no tuve el valor de quedarme y enfrentarme a ti. Gracias por regalarme la __más hermosa noche de mi vida. Llevare cada beso y cada caricia tuya tatuada en mi piel, pero prefiero quedarme con esto a tener que ver el rechazo en tus ojos. Anoche te lo dije siempre estuve frente a ti, pero nunca levantaste tu cabeza para mirarme. Ese sobre fue lo que te serví cada día, con la mayor esperanza de ayudar._

_Te amo mi distraído doctor. Siempre tuya._

_Esme_

¿Rechazo? ¿Por qué pensaría eso? Si lo único que yo deseaba era despertar y pedirle que se quedara a mi lado siempre. No se dio cuenta que le entregue mi corazón anoche. Mi mente no dejaba de trabajar. El té, era ella. Lo olí y recordé cada tarde en la cafetería de la universidad, por eso su voz me era familiar. Tenía que encontrarla y hacerle saber que me había enamorado de ella.

Me levante y me vestí rápido, salí de aquel lugar donde había tenido las horas mas felices de mi vida. Me subí a mi auto y conduje a mi casa. Corrí hacia adentro, pero me quede petrificado al ver a Irina sentada esperándome.

— Hola cariño— se levanto y camino hacia mi.

— ¿Irina que haces aquí? —

— Es que se adelanto todo y pude viajar ayer. Trate de avisarte, pero no te encontré y no respondías tu celular ¿Estas bien? —

— Este… si…— mire hacia un lado y me encontré con la mirada asesina de mi hermana.

—¿Me das un momento? —

—Claro— mire de nuevo a mi hermana y le indique que me acompañara. Una vez en mi habitación mis hermanos se nos unieron.

—¿ME PUEDES DECIR CUANDO NOS PENSABAS DECIR QUE TE VAS A CASAR? —

—Rose no tienes que gritar. Se los iba a decir esta tarde. Se supone que ella llegaría en dos días más. — aclare

—Por Dios Carlisle, ¿en qué estas pensando? — me enfrento Jasper

—¿En este momento? Sinceramente en encontrar a Esme Swan—

—Esme Swan ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con esto? ¿No me digas que fuiste tan cruel de contratarla para decorar tu boda? — pregunto Rose

—Espera, estoy confundido. ¿Por qué cruel? —

—Por favor Carlisle los vimos anoche, además ella te ama desde hace mucho—

—¿Rose tu lo sabias? — Ella me miro con pánico —por favor dime dónde encontrarla— suplique

— Lo siento hermano, esta vez la tendrás que buscar tu y será mejor que primero resuelvas el problema que tienes abajo— sentí tristeza y dolor en la voz de mi hermana

—¿Rose que pasa? — algo me estaba escondiendo. Ella miro a Jasper y bajo la cabeza.

—Esme vino esta mañana, ella pensó las cosas y decidió que era mejor enfrentarte, cuando estaba esperándote llego Irina y soltó la bomba. Esme salió de aquí sin decir nada. Solo se fue, tratamos de alcanzarla, pero no pudimos. Incluso Ali ni sus hermanos saben de ella. — Mi corazón se paro, sentí que mi piernas me fallaron, pero alguien me sostuvo. Cuando levante la vista me encontré con los ojos de Edward, era como si mi madre me estuviera mirando.

—Tengo que encontrarla, ella debe saberlo. — bajé las escaleras como pude y me dispuse hablar con mi novia.

—¿Por qué se los dijiste? ¿Se supone que yo lo haría? — estaba tratando de controlarme.

—Es que creí que te lo haría más fácil. Además Tanya me llamó anoche y me dijo que te había visto muy juntito con la mayor de los Swan y resulta que llego aquí y la encuentro sentada con tu hermana. ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? — preguntó con sarcasmo

—Esperar hablar conmigo, tal vez. No crees que hubiera sido más fácil. Yo te hubiera dicho todo, pero ya que, de todos modos te lo diré. Con esto me acabas de demostrar que tu no eres como yo pensé y si antes ya lo dudaba y cuando te vi aquí sentí remordimientos, créeme que ya no, Irina no habrá boda, esto se acabo.

—¿QUÉ? TÚ NO ME PUEDES HACER ESTO—

—Baja la voz, que no soy sordo. Mira yo creí que hacia lo correcto, pero no es así. Tu hermana tiene razón, anoche estaba muy cerca de esa chica y lo increíble es que me di cuenta que la amo. —

—Amor, por favor piénsalo. — suplicó

—Irina no tengo nada que pensar. Es mejor acabar esto por las buenas. —

—Te vas a arrepentir, ella jamás te va aceptar. —dijo con odio

—Quizás, pero eso es algo que me incumbe solo a mi. Adiós Irina — la acompañé hasta la puerta ella se giró y trató de besarme, pero no se lo permití, por lo que me abofeteó. No sentía nada de dolor por eso. Corrí nuevamente escaleras arriba y entré en mi habitación como un rayo. Sobre la cama encontré tendida ropa lista. Sin pensar mucho me duche y me vestí. Baje nuevamente y allí me esperaban mis hermanos.

—Por tu bien y por el de nosotros espero que la encuentres y resuelvas esto—

—Rose, te puedo asegurar que no parare hasta que la encuentre—

—Suerte hermano, tómalo con calma. Cualquier noticia que tengamos te avisamos. — me dijo Jasper. Edward se acercó a mi lado y camino junto a mí hasta el carro.

—Creo que vas a necesitar esto— me entrego otro sobre de te y sonrió— si alguien se entera lo negare todo, avanza que no va a estar mucho— asentí y salí de a toda velocidad. Llegué a la cafetería, recorrí el lugar con la mirada, pero no la encontré. Me acerque al mostrador y pregunté, pero me dijeron que ya se había ido. Al preguntar su horario, la joven me indico que ella tal vez no volvería. Me fui de ahí sin fuerzas, me senté en mi auto y deje que por un momento mi dolor me ganara, Pero no me di por vencido.

Conduje por horas, llamaba a la casa, pero nadie sabía donde estaba o no me querían decir. Al otro día regrese a la cafetería, pero tampoco llego. Volví al hospital, aunque ya no tenia ánimos, todos los días por una semana, fui y me senté en aquel lugar, con la esperanza de que ella volviera.

*******Esme*******

Cuando iba camino a mi casa, mi hermana no hablo. Al llegar me fui al baño, por un momento dude en meterme a la ducha, porque tan pronto el agua pasara por mi cuerpo, perdería su olor. Suspire profundo y abrí la ducha. Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar. Terminé, me sequé y vestí. Salí a la habitación, pero aun seguía llorando.

— ¿No crees que es mejor saber si hubiese funcionado, a tener que sufrir por la ignorancia? — di un salto, porque no me di cuenta que Bella estaba sentada cerca de la ventana.

—No me atrevo ¿Y si me rechaza? —

—Pues saldrías de la duda y además no te habrás quedado con el deseo de saber que se sentía estar con él— sus palabras me hicieron razonar, así que me levanté temprano y fui a su casa. Dirección que por alguna razón mis hermanos conocían.

Al llegar me atendió su hermana, ella estaba muy contenta de verme. Nos sentamos, ella me dijo que él no había llegado. El timbre sonó y pensamos que era él, de pronto entro una chica de cabello rubio platinado, su apariencia no me importó, pero al verme su cara cambio se puso seria.

Se presento ante todos como la novia de Carlisle y dijo que se casarían pronto. Que para eso había venido. Sentí como mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, Rose me miro con dolor, yo solo me excuse y salí de allí.

Escuché la voz de ellos llamándome, pero no podía parar, me subí a mi auto y comencé a conducir sin rumbo. Llego un momento que me detuve, no podía seguir conduciendo en el estado que estaba. Recuerdos del pasado me invadieron, otra vez me sentí rechazada. ¿Porque tenía que volver a pasar? Cuando Aro me pidió ser su novia mi mundo se estremeció. El era uno de los chicos más populares y su familia era de gran importancia en nuestro círculo social. Estuvimos juntos por varios meses y aunque él me insistía para que estuviéramos juntos, yo no me sentía preparada. Dos semanas antes de la graduación decidí hacerlo. El juraba que me amaba y yo le creí. Esa noche no fue nada linda, más bien bastante dolorosa, pero él me dijo que era mi culpa. Al otro día regrese a la escuela, pero no lo vi en toda la mañana, a la hora de almuerzo mi amiga Zafrina me pregunto si habíamos terminado y yo le dije que no. Ella y el resto de mis amigos levantaron la vista y yo seguí lo que observaban. Lo que vi me provoco nauseas, ahí estaba mi amado novio devorándose a Renata. Escuche la risa de sus amigos, incluyendo a su hermano. Me mantuve allí mirándolo, él la soltó y me dio una mirada de desprecio. Me enfurecí y lo fui a enfrentar, pero él me humillo, delante de todos dijo que lo único que quería de mi era sexo y que yo era malísima en eso. Desde ese día me aleje de toda relación, por eso tal vez no me atrevía acercarme a Carlisle y también por ese miedo al rechazo hui esta madrugada.

Mi teléfono no paraba de sonar, eran mis hermanas, pero no quería hablar con nadie. Luego sonó el timbre que le tenía a mi amigo. Peter me pidió que si podía ir un rato, por lo que accedí. Aquel lugar solo me lo recordaba más.

Llamé a Bella y le dije que estaba en la cafetería, pero que no se lo dijera a Alice y Em. Al terminar salí de ahí lo más rápido que pude. Llegué a mi casa, se que mis hermanas trataron de decirme algo, pero no las escuche. Durante una semana no me presente a la cafetería, hasta que nuevamente Peter me llamó, pidiendo que lo ayudara, porque dos de las chicas habían faltado.

Nuevamente estaba allí, en el lugar donde lo había conocido, donde todo había comenzado. Sentí una punzada en mi pecho al mirar hacia la mesa donde el acostumbraba sentarse y que ahora estaba vacía. Me gire hacia la maquina de café para que nadie viera mis lagrimas. Cuando sentí que alguien se paro frente al mostrador.

—Le atiendo en un momento—

—¿Tiene algo para un colapso nervioso? — mi corazón se detuvo. Cuando me giré encontré dos sobres de te sobre el mostrador. Mire a todos lados, pero no lo encontré.

—Ahí esta de nuevo, como todos los días— comento Ángela, la otra mesera. Levante la vista y lo vi, sentado en su mesa. Prepare las dos tazas de te y me dirigí allí.

—Aquí tiene—

—¿Me haría el favor de acompañarme? —

—Estoy trabajando— respondí sonriendo y me gire para macharme, cuando tomó mi mano y me retuvo.

—Por favor, solo quiero hablar, si después no quieres saber de mi, prometo alejarme. — sentí un nudo en mi garganta. Me senté frente a él. Se veía cansado, tenía unas ojeras que delataban que no estaba bien. Sentí el impulso de tocarlo de acariciarlo y abrazarlo. —No sabes como te he buscado todos estos días. Se que estuviste en mi casa y escuchaste lo que dijo Irina. No te voy a negar que ella era mi novia y pensaba casarme, hasta que te conocí. —

—¿Pensabas, que...? — me trague la pregunta.

—Ya no. Cuando desperté, solo quería encontrarte y al llegar a mi casa me encontré con todo el problema. En ese mismo momento termine mi relación con Irina. —

—¿Por qué querías encontrarme? — se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia mi lado. Se dobló hasta llegar a mi nivel.

—Porque te amo y no quiero volver a estar lejos de ti ¿Crees que después de lo que sentimos y vivimos soy capaz de estar con otra persona? ¿Me aceptarías a tu lado? — No podía creer que por fin él me estuviera diciendo aquello y no le pude contestar. Solo me arroje a sus brazos y lo bese.

—Espero que eso sea un sí—

—Claro que si tonto, te amo— todos comenzaron aplaudir en la cafetería.

******Carlisle*******

—Ya cálmate, ella va a llegar—

—Lo dices porque no eres tu él que te casas—

—Jasper te lo dejo— dijo Edward mientras se alejaba

—Huye ahora que ya te tocara a ti—

—Lo que digas— se burló

—Tranquilo ya Emmett nos aseguro que vienen de camino— trato de tranquilizarme Jasper

—No lo puedo creer, me voy a casar y con la mujer mas increíble de este mundo—

—Pues créelo, aunque lo de la mujer más increíble tendremos que cuadriplicarlo, porque tanto Esme como sus hermanas y la nuestra son increíbles, cada una a su modo, pero lo son— Sonreí, ya me había dado cuenta de que mi hermano estaba babeando por la pequeña duende.

Si, hoy por fin llegó el día en que uno mi vida a la mujer que amo y agradezco el momento en que nuestras hermanas y hermanos confabularon para que por una noche dejáramos de ser los responsables y viviéramos.

—LLEGO LA NOVIA— mi corazón va a salirse de mi pecho, pero al verla tan hermosa, todo lo que nos paso, lo vi como una loca película.

—Hola mi despistado doctor—

— Hola mi hermosa mesera—

— Te amo— Dijimos a la vez y así comenzara nuestra nueva vida. Aunque tendremos que vigilar a nuestros hermanos, porque hemos notado miraditas y sonrisitas extrañas. Ya veremos que nos trae el futuro.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo. Ya se que pensaran que hace esta con una nueva historia cuando ni tan siquiera a actualizado, pues le cuento. Esto es parte de un reto, durante las siguientes semanas mis compañeras o sea Las Mosqueteras Cullen, estarán publicando una historia que se entrelazara a esta. La mia es la primera, porque Carlisle-Esme, porque es un reto y seria muy fácil hacerlo con los otros. Espero que les haya gustado y por favor pasen por nuestra pagina aqui por el nombre de _Las Mosqueteras Culle_n asi se enteraran del resto de la historia y lo que pasa con los demás personajes. Espero contar con su acostumbrado apoyo.**

**Con Cariño**

_**Bertlin**_

**P.D. Mosqueteras ya esta mi parte, ahora le toca a ustedes. jajaja risa malvada. Las quiero**


End file.
